prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC03
Futarime no Purikyua wa Yaruki Manman Desu! is the third episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, the seventh season in the Pretty Cure franchise. The episode focuses on introducing Kurumi Erika as the second Cure. Synopsis At a hill in the night, Cure Blossom is looking up at the mysterious guy, wanting to thank him for saving her . However, he surprised her by gently embracing her, and saying that he is being too forward, pushes him away. Accidentally she pushes Chypre and Coffret, as the whole meeting was just a dream. The fairies ask her what the dream was about but she blushes before stating it is a secret. At the window, she meets Erika, who greets her before asking why she doesn't have the school uniform on. Tsubomi realizes that she did not turn on the clock before going to bed and hurries to change. On their way to school, Erika expresses her happiness when pointing out that Tsubomi followed her advice about taking off her glasses and changing her hairstyle. Tsubomi admits that she thinks that if she changes her outer look, her personality might change, as well, which Erika agrees on. The school clock rings, but when Tsubomi calls Erika "Erika-san" (a common formal way to say someone's name in Japanese), she tells her to stop using "-san", or else Tsubomi will have to buy her milk. At lunch, Erika takes Tsubomi to the roof, where she claims is the best place to eat thanks to the great view. While eating, Erika mentions that she recently has dreamed about someone called Cure Moonlight who get defeated, and much to Erika's shock and Tsubomi's grief, Chypre and Coffret jumps from Tsubomi's lunch box, exclaiming that it is a sign that Erika can become a Cure as well. Tsubomi explains everything to Erika, saying that her dreams about Pretty Cure were all real, and that she is Cure Blossom, which shocks Erika. Erika thinks back to Cure Blossom's cute outfit, but before she can give an answer, the student council president Myoudouin Itsuki appears, asking her where the member list for the fashion club is, as he cannot allocate clubs without it. Upon leaving, Tsubomi is blushing and says that Itsuki is cool, in which Erika states that it is the grandchild of the chairman they are talking about, after all. Chypre and Coffret come out from their hiding place, reasking Erika about becoming Pretty Cure, but although Erika likes the thought, she declines the offer, stating that she does not have time. She then leaves and thanks Tsubomi with her for help. Not knowing what to do, the fairies go to Cure Flower for advice. Meanwhile at the Desert Apostles' head quarter, Sasorina reports the news of the new Pretty Cure after Cure Moonlight's defeat. Sabaku states that it will be a bother if she continues to collect Heart Seeds, but Sasorina claims that since she recently became Cure Blossom she can be easily defeated before leaving. Back at school, Tsubomi and Erika, now with banners promoting the fashion club, visits a first-year classroom to ask them to join, but nobody is interested. However, Erika notices a girl looking out at the window. She asks her if she wants to join the club, but the girl Ueshima Sayaka, states that she does not want to join such a weak club. Seeing Erika getting angry, Tsubomi takes her away before a fight starts. At the end of the day, Erika is depressed that they did not recruit any new members when they hear Sayaka askin the soccer coach to join but he refuses as girls cannot join this club. Erika tries to recruit her again, saying that soccer is stupid. But Sayaka tells her to to insult the Soccer Club before turnning away in tears. Under a bridge, Sayaka asks herself why they can't let girls play soccer, before angrily training with the ball while Sasorina notices her wilting Heart Flower. Sayaka sees some elementary students play soccer, and she is reminded of when both genders could play soccer. Kicking the ball one final time, Sasorina grabs it and steals her Heart Flower. Having seen Sayaka's Heart Flower being stolen, they see as Sasorina makes a Desertrian out of it, ordering it to lure out and defeat Pretty Cure. When they are gone, Chypre takes care of the body crystal. Meanwhile Tsubomi asks Erika again to become Pretty Cure, but before Erika can explain to her, the Desertrian is threatening the elementary students, asking them why girls cannot play soccer in high school. Seeing the chaos, Tsubomi transforms into Cure Blossom in front of Erika, who admirers how cool she looks. Cure Blossom tries to fight the Desertrian, but is losing. Understanding how much Cure Blossom want to protect everyone's heart, Erika is given the second Heart Perfume by Coffret, and surprisingly transforms and names herself Cure Marine without any guidance, explaining that she learned everything from her dreams, and that she had been thinking of a name ever since they revealed themselves to her at lunch. Cure Marine is much better at fighting off the Desertrian than Cure Blossom, telling the latter that she gains strength meanwhile. After purifying the Desertrian, Sasorina furiously tells Cure Marine that she will be her opponent, but then Cure Blossom comes forth and tells her that she would have to fight both of them. Sasorine then decides to leave. They put the Heart Flower back to the body crystal, and Sayaka wakes up, Tsubomi explaining that she fell asleep during training. Sayaka then apologizes for insulting the fashion club, and tells them that she plans on starting her own soccer club for females, and happily runs toward the sunset while Tsubomi explains the red pionsettia's meaning to Erika. On their way home, Erika gives Tsubomi back the doll from yesterday, now all repaired, but a little girl and her mother comes, and she recognizes the doll as hers. Tsubomi explains how Erika fixed it for her, and after encouragement from her mother, thanks Erika. Erika states that doing that gave her a happy feeling, and they vow to do their best to protect people's Heart Flowers and save the fashion club. Major Events *The second Heart Seed is collected into the Heart Pot. *Kurumi Erika receives the last Heart Perfume. **Erika transforms into Cure Marine for the first time. Characters *Hanasaki Tsubomi/Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika/Cure Marine *Chypre *Coffret *Desertrian *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Sasorina *Snackey *Hanasaki Kaoruko *Ueshima Sayaka *Mysterious Guy (in a dream sequence) Trivia *"Kurumi" is the name Milk's human form uses as her given name, though in Erika's case is her family name. Coinsidentally, Erika tells Tsubomi that if she ever calls her "Erika-san" again, she has to buy her milk. Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure!